The Star Story
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Cinnamon went up to the Observatory intent on stargazing, but Raguna beat her to it. Curiosity leads to an explanation of the stars, and the stars' behaviour lead to something more...


**I was listening to "Meteor Shower" by Owl City today and I realized I hadn't done a CinnamonxRaguna fic for a while, which is exactly what inspired this! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

For the first time in a long time I had my astronomy book tucked under my arm and my feet taking me to the observatory field. Usually I fell asleep before the stars were out; but today I made sure that I would stay awake long enough to stargaze. And this night was the perfect time to do it.

When I arrived, Raguna was standing there, waiting as well. I was glad that night had already fallen, because I was quite sure that my face was bright red. He turned to me with a smile. "Hey Cinnamon. What are you doing here?"

"…Celestial observation." I held up my book.

He nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right. You like stars."

"And fishing…" I shook myself and sat near him on the grass. "Have you…. Have you seen any constellations yet?"

"Nah, not yet." He lay back with his hands behind to his head, to serve as some sort of pillow, I supposed. "It's beautiful, though."

I hugged my knees to my chest. "Yes… It is beautiful…" In truth, it had been some time since I had come out and looked at the sky, and never with someone. And never, NEVER with a person of the opposite gender. Excepting my father, of course.

"All the stars tell a story…"

Raguna turned on his side to face me. "Is that so?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Yes. Not just the constellations, but… Certain stars have their own story, too." I gazed over at him.

He looked up and pointed at one randomly. "What about that one?"

I recognized it as being the star seen only in the spring and summer months, with a slightly green hue. "Ah… That's the star Spyridon."

"Spyridon…" He tested out the name for a few moments. "What's the story behind Spyridon?"

I took a deep breath and fell back into the soft grass. "Well, a long time ago…"

"Obviously."

A small giggle bubbled past my lips. "Yes, a long time ago. Anyway, there was some king—I forget his name, actually—that had ordered all the crops in the kingdom to be taken to the castle."

"Why?"

I knew that I had piqued Raguna's farming interests. "He was a selfish king. The type that would fish and keep them for himself instead of letting them go."

"But I do that…"

"Oh. Um… The type that would take a book from the library and not return it. Ever."

He chuckled softly. "Selphy would go mad."

I grinned at the thought of Selphy going berserk in the already chaotic library over a single book. "Yeah, she would… As I was saying, this king was selfish, and he just wanted all the food in the kingdom for himself. He would, of course, give the worst food back to his subjects, since he didn't want them to die of starvation. If they died—"

"He wouldn't have anyone to farm for him…" Raguna muttered thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" I took another deep breath and continued on with my story. "This system worked for a few years, but everyone was miserable. Death by food poisoning was so common, they renamed the town Hasanadas."

"What on earth does _that_ mean?"

"Hasanadas means, roughly translated, city of poison."

"Oh." He glanced over at me. "I don't see what all this has to do with Spyridon."

"I'm getting to that in just a moment. The good part's coming up, trust me." I cleared my throat. "There was one farmer in Hasanadas that was tired of giving all of his good crops to the king. His family had died because of it, and he wanted revenge. But how do you take revenge on someone who took all means of revenge? Well, Spyridon came up with an idea.

"His idea was that he would grow the largest, most succulent vegetables the world had ever seen. He decided to concentrate on growing a giant cucumber, since that was the king's favorite."

"Good luck, Spyridon."

"All spring long he took care of this single cucumber. Once it was time for the harvests to go to the king, the cucumber was this long." I spread out my hands until there was at least a three foot space between them. "The king was so overjoyed, he wanted Spyridon to personally come and serve it to him."

Raguna was sitting up now, looking up at the green star. "So, Spyridon grew a large cucumber and served it to the king. How does that solve his problem?"

"He made a special herb topping for it. He prepared it by cutting the vegetable into many pieces and just sprinkling on the herbs."

"What were the herbs?"

I smirked to myself. "Poison weeds and other such things."

Raguna laughed suddenly. "The king had it coming!"

"Indeed! When the king took the first bite, he began to choke and no one would help him. In honor of finally doing away with him, Spyridon was named the new king and Hasanadas soon was brought back to its former glory. The people of Hasanadas immortalized Spyridon by placing his soul in the sky when he died. The star is green to symbolize the green crops of farming."

"And cucumbers."

"Right. And cucumbers."

The farmer sighed and turned to face me once more. "Good story, Cinnamon."

"Thanks…" I felt the blush creep into my face again, along with a chill. I hadn't realized that night was getting on so much, and now the air grew chilly. "Ah, it's getting cold out…"

I felt something on my shoulders. "Here. Take my coat. I don't need it."

"But, I don't want you getting cold, either…"

"Just take it."

I pulled it closer about me. "Thank you, Raguna." I smiled slightly.

He began to smile when he turned suddenly to the sky. "What was that?"

"What?" I looked up as well.

A white streak cut through the dark blackness. Soon two more streaks flew across the sky. "Raguna, it's… It's a meteor shower!" I grinned happily. It wasn't often that I saw what was commonly referred to as a "shooting star", and this was my first meteor shower.

I stood up and looked around, turning in wonder. Raguna was next to me, doing the same thing. I suddenly bumped into him from where I hadn't been paying attention. "Hehe, sorry…"

He gazed down at me. From the many fiery streaks above us, his face and mine were illuminated. I could see the clear blue in his eyes and the way his brown hair waved jaggedly above his brow. My face was heating up again, but this time, I didn't care. "Raguna, I…"

"Cinnamon, there's something I need to tell you."

"Me too."

He smiled weakly. "Ladies' first."

"No, you go. I can wait."

He took a deep breath and slowly reached for my hand. "Cinnamon, I… I just wanted you to know that… Well… I love you, Cinnamon." His face took on a scarlet hue.

I knew how much courage it must have taken to say that so suddenly. The meteors above us put on a celestial fireworks show, making the scene brighter and brighter. I took a peek at our hands, now visible. His fingers were fully entwined with mine, either from nervousness or hope, I couldn't tell you.

I do know, however, that his lips were warm against mine when I reached up to kiss him. I never was one for words; stories and information, yes, but I knew that there was a time when talking was just a hassle. This was that time.

The shower ended soon after we parted, leaving us in the blackness again. I reached out for his face, feeling his nose beneath my fingertips and sliding it along until I found his jaw line. "I can't see you."

"I noticed." He chuckled and took hold of my hand. "That shower was amazing."

"Yes it was. I wouldn't mind seeing it again." I yawned suddenly. "But apparently not tonight…"

He fumbled to find my arm, but when he did, he looped it with his. "Allow me to walk you home."

"All right then." I held his jacket around me as he led me down the mountain path. "Grandpa will want to know why I'm out so late."

"Tell him you were with me."

"Then he'll ask me even _more_ questions…"

"Just tell him the truth."

I laid my head on Raguna's shoulder. "I don't think my grandfather can handle the truth. At least, not right now."

"Hmm…"

We were silent for the rest of the walk. He let me go once we reached the Clock Tower, turning to leave. "Oh, and Cinnamon?"

I had my hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Keep the jacket."

I grinned and walked inside my home, after I tossed it at his head. "You can keep it. Clashes with my hair."

He caught it with a smile. "Good night, Cinnamon!" He shouted toward the top of the tower.

I crept out to stand in front of the old, broken clock-face. "Good night, Raguna. You'd better get out of here before I chase you off with one of my fishing poles!"

I heard him laugh before he started walking back to his farm. I leaned on the railing and watched him, yawning and feeling the chill again. What I wouldn't give for his jacket… I shook myself and looked up at the sky, seeing Spyridon. A slow smile slid itself onto my face.

* * *

**Ok, the names actually do mean stuff. "Spyridon" means farming; "Hanas" means poison; and "Dax" means "town". So, my translations weren't too far off. Hope the star explanation wasn't too boring... **

**Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and if you're looking for more CinnamonxRaguna, I have another fic, "Falling For You", that is about them. Check it out if you're interested!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
